A Proud Day for James (Transcript)
Here is the tenth transcript of the tenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One night, Henry, Fluttershy, Gordon and Rainbow Dash were alone with James and Rarity. Although Sir Topham Hatt was beginning to think well of them, Whenever the chance came, The other engines talk of nothing but Bootlaces. Henry: Remember when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble, James? Fluttershy: It's true, James, You need to be more careful. James tried to get back by talking about Henry who got shut up in a tunnel and Gordon who got stuck on a hill but they wouldn't listen. Gordon: You talked too much, Little James. A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about. I'm the only engine who can pull the express. When I'm not there, They need two engines. Think of that, I pull expresses for years and never once lost my way, I seem to know the right line by instinct. Rainbow Dash: Well, James has a lot to learn to be really useful like Gordon. Rarity: Now, James Darling, Don't listen to them. I know you'll always be useful to Sir Topham Hatt. James: I know, Rarity. Every wise engine knows that the signalman sets the switches to make the engines run on the right tracks, But Gordon was so proud he had forgotten. The Next Morning. Gordon: Wake up, James! It's time for the express. What're you doing, Odd jobs? Oh well, We have to begin somewhere, Don't we? Run along and get my coaches, Don't be late. Rainbow Dash: Hop to it, You two clowns. Rarity: Well I never, Rainbow Dash! James and Rarity went to get Gordon's coaches, They were all shining with new paint, James was careful not to bump them and they fallowed him smoothly into the station singing happily. The Coaches: We're going away! We're going away! James: I wish Rarity and I were going with you, I should love to pull the express and go flying along the line. Rarity: If only you could, James. Gordon with much noise and blowing with steam got ready to back on to the train. Gordon: (blows his whistle) Ready, Rainbow Dash!? Rainbow Dash: You bet I am, G! Sir Topham Hatt was on the train with other important people and as soon as they heard the conductor's whistle, Gordon started with Rainbow Dash tagging along. Gordon: Look at me now! Look at me now! And the coaches glided after him. Gordon: (whistles) Goodbye, Little James. See you and Rarity tomorrow! James and Rarity watched the train disappear and then went back to work, James pushed some freight cars into the sighting and went to fetch some coaches for another train. James and Rarity had just brought the coaches to the platform when they heard a mournful noise. There was Gordon and Rainbow Dash trying to sneak into the station without being notice. James: Hello, Gordon. Hello, Rainbow. Is it tomorrow? They didn't answer as Gordon let off steam feebly. James: Did you lose your way, Gordon? Rarity: You too, Rainbow Dash? Gordon: No, It was lost for us. We were switched off the main line onto the loop. Rainbow Dash: And Gordon had to go all round and back again. James: Perhaps it was instinct! Rarity: (chuckles) All the Passengers were shouting at the Ticket Window. Passenger #1: We want our money back! Sir Topham Hatt climb onto a car and blow the conductors whistle so loudly, That they all stopped to look at him. Then, He promised them a new train at once. Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon can't do it, Will you pull it for us, James? James: Yes, Sir. I'll try. Rarity: Remember to go easy, James. James: Don't worry, Rarity. I'm being careful. Wish me luck, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful! So, James was coupled up and everyone got in. Sir Topham Hatt: Just do your best, James. You too, Rarity! James: Come along! Come along! Rarity: Off we go! The Coaches: You're pulling us well! You're pulling us well! James: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Rarity: Bravo, James! bridges and stations flashed by, The Passengers cheered and they soon reach the station. Everyone said thank to James and Rarity and Sir Topham Hatt was very impressed. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, James. Would you like to pull the express sometimes? I'll also have Rarity join you as her permanent job. James: (whistles) Yes please, Sir! Rarity: You mean that I can do all the work with James!? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Rarity. You deserve a fine engine like James. The next day when James and Rarity came by, Gordon and Rainbow Dash were pushing freight cars. Gordon: I like some quite work for change. Rainbow Dash: Glad you're enjoying it, Gordon. We're teaching some freight cars manners, We heard you and Rarity did well with the coaches, James. Gordon: Good. Come on, Rainbow Dash. Let's show them! Rainbow Dash: You bet, G! And Gordon gave his cars a bump. James and Gordon are now good friends, James and Rarity sometimes takes the express to give Gordon and Rainbow Dash some rest, They never talked about bootlaces and they're both quite agreed on the subjects of Freight Cars. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225